


You Can't Just Revive

by EAVAX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 'Cause he's so cute, 'Kay I'll Stop Now, Angst, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kitten Michael, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible slow build, as the story goes on, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAVAX/pseuds/EAVAX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sophia stay here we will come everyday' </p><p>The words are slightly smudged due to the rain but you could just make them out in the white spray paint on the window of the car. Michael turns away and scans the tree line, absentmindedly wondering whether the people who wrote this would come back today. He looks back at Calum who appears to be thinking the same thing as him.</p><p>"Do you think they've given up yet?"</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ashton lift his head and take a deep breath, "Nah, they're gonna be back. Soon. We should leave."</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>My edition of what would happened if 5SOS were in The Walking Dead. I hope its not too shit~</p><p>//Also on my Wattpad - Link in my bio//</p><p>\\DISCONTINUED\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

_Sophia stay here we will come everyday_

The words are slightly smudged due to the rain but you could just make them out in the white spray paint on the window of the car. Michael turns away and scans the tree line, absentmindedly wondering whether the people who wrote this would come back today. He looks back at Calum who appears to be thinking the same thing as him.

"Do you think they've given up yet?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ashton lift his head and take a deep breath, "Nah, they're gonna be back. Soon. We should leave."

"Do you think they'll miss a couple of these cans?" Calum goes on, completely ignoring what Ashton said. Ashton makes a disgruntled noise behind him and sits down next to Luke on the floor behind them, pouting.

Michael chuckles at them, snatching the can of _spaghettio'_ s from Calum's curious hand.

"Leave it," he says, "lets rest for a little while, maybe sleep in the cars if we stay long."

Michael slumps to the ground, lying on his back with an arm slung over his eyes. He grunts when he feels Calum plop on top of him, awkwardly planking him with his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael feels Calum stretch out and finally still before speaking.

"It's so nice today. Remember on these kind of days, you used to hole up in your room playing _COD_ all day, and we could never coax you out," he reminisces, "now I suppose its essentially still the same, you're just forced to play the game in real life instead."

Michael sighs, shifting his head about slightly, feeling the stones on the ground dig painfully into the back of his head and shoulders, "yeah but in this game, you can't just re-do a level."

Silence stretches out between them, only broken occasionally by random bursts of songbird and the shifting of the three boys actually touching the ground. Finally, Michael works up the motivation to get up, and, after shoving and poking at Calum for a couple minutes, does so. He looks around, automatically putting his hands to his thin waist, feeling about for his knife and handgun, reassuring himself that they are still there. He almost misses the small stomach he had before the apocalypse, but between then and now he's lost a lot of weight from lack of food; at least having a stomach showed that he was somewhat healthy.

Fixing his flannel shirt, Michael informs the other boys that he is going to look around the other cars for a bit, see if there's any food that the last survivors here missed. They're on a motorway, its mostly deserted except for the cluster of wrecked, old cars they're currently sat in. They've been walking for miles, their only car running out of gas several hours ago in the early hours of the morning.

Michael walks around for a while first before actually making any attempt to look for food. There doesn't appear to be anything left, the other survivors took everything, and Michael is seriously debating whether to actually take some of the cans or not, maybe leave a note behind too; the boys and him haven't eaten in a couple days and its really beginning to take a toll on them. They're so tired.

Michael makes one last search of a van, lightly smacking his palm against the side of it when he still comes out empty handed, except for a packet of cigarettes he found in the passenger side pocket. With hardly a second thought, he slips them into his own back pocket and shuts the door, slowly walking back over to the other boys who are now stood up looking at him expectantly.

Michael shrugs and leans against the hood of the car with the cans of food on them, running his hands through his extremely-faded lilac hair. "We should just take some of these," he suggests.

Luke, who had been quiet until then, speaks up, "but they're for the girl. We cant just take them."

But even Luke looks like he's seriously debating it. It's Calum who gives in though, "yeah, well from what we've seen so far, its unlikely they're coming back any time soon; there's enough food here to feed us for weeks if we do it right."

Ashton opens his backpack and rests it on the bonnet, "take a couple, but not all. She might come back."

They fill their backpacks with two cans each, feeling slightly guilty about how little food is left, but its for the best, Michael figures. They keep one can out, deciding to camp out here for the night and finally have something to eat.

***

It takes them a little while to set up, but by nightfall they finally have a little fire going just on the other side of railing beside the road, right before the hill dips into the ominous woods. Using their backpacks as pillows, apparently foregoing Michael's earlier idea of sleeping in the cars, they relax, their stomachs finally full after sharing out the can of _spaghettio'_ s between them. They take turns to keep watch during the night and by morning all of them have had at least on turn of keeping watch, all of them too exhausted to stay up any longer than two hours each.

Before they leave their makeshift camp, Michael does end up leaving a little note in the dust that had collected on the bonnet over time, signing it _CALM_ , to the amusement of Calum and Ashton. As they leave, they do one final search of all the cars, collecting a singular blanket and a couple pairs of jeans and shirts from the luggage left behind in the cars.

It begins to get closer to midday when the sound of a car engine breaks through the silence. Ashton quickly ushers them all into the woodlands, and Michael watches as a truck and a guy on an awesome motorcycle ride by, unaware of watching eyes. As they disappear into the distance, the boys climb back up the bank and look in the direction they left in. They can't see the wreckage from here, but Michael can just see the disappointment on their faces when they see that their food has been raided.

It's Luke who tugs on Michael's jacket to get him moving again, wrapping an arm over Michael's shoulder after they climb back over the railing. Michael leans into him slightly as they continue on down the road, shifting his backpack on his shoulder a little. Calum and Ashton lead the way, their quiet chatter breaking the peace every now and then.

Ten minutes later, Michael finds himself looking at a sign. **_GREENE FARM ONE MILE._**

Ashton stands next to him, Luke and Calum looking down the road that apparently leads to the farm. Michael feels Ashton's hand at his hip. Michael looks at him.

"Do you think this is where those people came from?" Michael asks, leaning his forehead on Ashton's shoulder for a second. Ashton and Michael walk over to Calum and Luke and join them where they've already started walking down the dirt road.

"Probably," Ashton says. He then says, aimed at Calum and Luke who were slightly further ahead, "Stick to the woods. Those people could be back soon."

The boys walk into the woods, far enough so that the road is only barely visible through the treeline. Not even five minutes later the rumbling of engines sound again. The boys duck behind some trees out of habit to make sure they aren't seen as the men drive by. Michael can see now that in the truck is a large, muscly black man.

When they're gone, the boys stand back up again.

"They've definitely got a camp down there," Luke states awkwardly.

"No duh," Calum swats at Luke half heartedly before looking back at Michael and Ashton, "Are we going to ask to join or something? Watch them?"

Michael licks his dry lips, "Watch them," he confirms, "See what we're dealing with first."


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically where the 5SOS boys finally somewhat meet the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I think this chapter is a little crappy. My tired little brain can't think right now so here~

It didn't even take a full twenty-four hours before they're spotted by the campers.

And it was entirely Luke's fault, Michael thinks, him and his six mile long legs always getting themselves into problems.

They'd been camping further into the forest for the night, all they could see of the farm was the back of a barn just barely through the gaps in the trees, and in the morning after snacking on some beef jerky that Michael had crammed in his pocket, they set off to go look at the camp some more. Just to be extra safe, Ashton had said.

Michael himself wasn't really feeling it. His legs were sore from walking all day yesterday and to be honest he just wanted to sleep the day away. Nevertheless, he picked himself up and trudged after the others begrudgingly, ran his hands through his grease-slicked hair and rubbed his eyes all the while.

"Sleepy kitten is sleepy," Calum joked as he trotted past Michael and jumped on a fallen log. He'd received a half-hearted glare and the middle finger in return. Michael wondered where the fuck he had gotten his energy from.

They were taking turns in spotting. Crouched down at the edge of the tree line one at a time, just watching the people as they went about their day. There was a grey haired lady that kept looking in their direction, it worried them as they didn't know if she'd spotted them or not but if she did she never said anything.

It got to about midday when an angry looking bald man came close enough to give them a fright. He'd swerved half way to them though and made a beeline to the barn, pacing back and forth in front of it, rattling the chains harshly before backing off with a growl. He seemed highly unstable in Michael's opinion.

Spotting hadn't been what had got them caught though. The boys were sitting on the far end of a sludge lake, on the opposite side to the farm, and were staring at two biters trapped knee deep in the mud. They were a little bored. Michael was sitting down against a tree, closed eyed and having a rest. Luke and Calum were playing a game of 'who could throw a stick furthest into the mud', and Ashton was standing at the bottom of the slope right at the edge of the mud, idly poking it with his boot.

It had been quiet for a while, but eventually they began to hear voices. They boys picked up their back packs and scrambled up the slope, Michael finally awaking from his doze, and practically dove into the bushes surrounding the sludge pit. They'd tucked themselves in quite neat, Luke being the furthest one out balanced precariously on a small root of the bush sticking out over the ledge.

Michael had held his breath as three men came into view. An elderly man who carried with him two long poles with some sort of lasso at the end; a slightly younger man who looked like he was aiming to please, as if he was trying to get on someone's good side, listening intently to the old man as he rambled on about something Michael couldn't quite hear; and finally a much younger man, closer to the boys' age, came trotting on behind them.

The four boys watched curiously as the men reached out with the poles and hooked them around the biter's necks and hauled them over. Calum looked to Michael and gave him a look that clearly translated to 'what the fuck?' Michael shrugged and pointed two of his fingers to his eyes and then to the three strangers who were beginning to walk off with the biters in tow.

Luke then leaned back on the branch he was crouched on to back away but before he could move, the branch suddenly ripped out of the earth and sent that section of the bush, as well as him, tumbling down the bank. The three strangers whipped around, the two oldest men holding the biters in front of them to act as some sort of defence.

"Shit," Luke groaned, as he sat up with a hand on his bleeding knee.

All was silent, until...

"Bahahaha," Ashton laughed loudly, as he stood up from behind the bushes and clutched his stomach.

Calum swore, and stood up too, "For fuck sake, Luke!"

Michael put his face in hands and shook his head as he also came out from behind the bushes. He jumped down the bank and kicked Luke in the leg before turning to the three men who were still looking at them bewildered, if not angry.

"Look, I'm sorry, mates. We were just passing through, we're going now though," Michael said to them as he received his back pack nonchalantly from the bushes; after all, it wasn't like they were armed or anything. Except for maybe the biters they had in their hands. But they're not that cruel, right?

With that thought in mind, Michael began hurriedly to usher - more like shove - the boys back up the bank. Suddenly, the middle aged farmer called out to them and asked them to wait a minute. This finally pulled a reaction out of the elderly man as he was quick to elbow him in the side with an annoyed glare before angrily whispering to him. There wasn't much whispering happening since Michael could hear nearly every word.

"Rick!" The elderly man whisper-shouted, "don't you dare think about letting them here. It's bad enough that your lot are here in the first place! You don't know who they are; they could have been watching us for days! You don't know their intentions!"

The man was strict and to the point. Honestly, Michael thought the old man was one second away from slapping Rick upside the head. The younger man just stood their awkwardly off to the side, not making eye contact with any of them. Michael nearly laughed aloud at him. 

"Hershel," Rick copied the man in the same tone, "they're kids. They don't know what they're doing on their own especially since they were so easy to get caught. We'll take them under our wing and take them with us when we leave too."

Clearly not up for arguing, but there was a glint in his eye which warned _we'll finish this later_ , Hershel grunted and moodily stomped off, the other young man following closely behind him. Rick looked to the boys and gave them a once over. His eyes had this glint in which Michael could tell that they would have someone watching them at all times. Rick nodded to them and they all trudged out of the woods together.

***

Now they are stuck in this situation.

Upon coming out of the woods, silently as none of the boys really had the guts to start chatting in front of this slightly intimidating man, they were met with shouting and screaming and gun shots.

Hershel, Rick, and the boy who's name Michael still didn't know, ran over to what appears to be the rest of the camp who were yelling at the crazy bald man from earlier. Shane, as Michael heard someone yell at him, was definitely beyond mad. He was shaking the chains on the barn with vigour, screaming and shouting at the camp.

When he saw Hershel, Rick, the man, and the boys, he went ape-shit, as Michael so eloquently thought. He killed Hershel's biter, stormed over to the barn and shot off it's locks.

The barn doors eerily open, and everyone goes quiet. Suddenly, the first growls of biters can be heard. The big, muscly black man Michael saw driving the truck yesterday barges between them, gun in hand. He, along with a couple others including Shane who shoots down Rick's biter too, line up and pick of the biters together.

All the boys can do is awkwardly hang back and wait for it to be over. Michael feels someone grab onto his wrist. He looks over at Luke who half smiles at him and turns back to watch the action. Michael slides his hand up and links his hand with Luke's before doing the same.

Eventually the shooting finally stops and once again the boys are bathed in an incredibly tense silence. Michael sees the black guy look behind himself, eyes looking over Rick, his camp and finally the boys. He looks nervous.

Michael is shaken out of his thoughts when another, quieter growling captures the group's attention. Immediately guns are drawn up and aimed at the open gates. Michael could hear the quiet crunch of steps and sure enough a small, pale hand wrapped around the doorframe. The hand was certainly not big enough to be an adults, Michael realised. There was a strained pause, but slowly a small biter child walked out of the barn, treading over the dead bodies and making her way towards the group.

Michael looks at the group and sees that their faces have fallen. The grey haired woman who they were specifically watching when they were spotting earlier swiftly stumbled past them in a fit of incoherent sobs. _Sophia_ , she was mumbling. Michael can't help but feel a pang of empathy in his heart; Sophia must of been her child. The hunter dude with the crossbow that Michael saw on the motor bike yesterday wrapped his arms around her waist as they crumpled to the ground.

Rick walks to the front of the group, gradually raising his gun up aimed at the little girl's head.

_Bang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes or repetitive words.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks about the day's events.

It is getting close to dawn and Michael still hasn't slept yet; his tired brain is still mulling over yesterday's events. Right now, he's sitting in front of a fire that has long since been reduced to glowing red and orange embers, lost in his thoughts, idly poking at the ashes with a twig.

Clean up went into motion almost immediately yesterday. The grieving women and child were taken away to the house, Hershel following solemnly behind them, and the boys were also soon led away by a young Asian man named Glenn. Glenn pointed a couple things out on the way, the well, the expanse of the fences which stood as a blockade between them and the walkers (that's what Glenn called them), Daryl's tent that is situated much further away from the others, and finally the farmhouse and where the main group camps just outside it.

Glenn rambled a lot. He talked about the others in the camp, including those who live in the farmhouse, he told the boys about his previous job as a pizza delivery boy before the world went to shit, he also told them about how they got here and what happened in Atlanta and the CDC. He asked questions too. What their names are, where they were from, why are they here, were they in school before this happened, and so on.

Most questions were answered by Ashton, eagerly telling Glenn about Michael's love for pizza and how they hadn't had it for so long, as well as boastfully explaining how he is two years older than the other boys and had met them by chance at the cinemas about half a year before the apocalypse which only started about eight months ago, so really it hasn't been long but Ashton thrives in having something over the boys since he's the shortest of them all.

Eventually, even though it was only about five minutes, they met up with Rick who was standing by the fence that connected to Hershel's fields surrounding the farmhouse. It was a short talk. Rick told them that they will be watched closely as everyone is on edge right now, also how the farm is Hershel's and that they're technically intruding on them, and that Hershel is not happy about it.

Later that day, the camp held a funeral service for those that they once knew. Hershel led the service and read passages out of the bible firmly. Patricia, Beth and Maggie stood the closest, tears steadily flowing down each of their faces, they themselves hardly making any noise. Glenn flitted uneasily about near Maggie and several times Michael saw his hand go to touch her waist but then quickly retract itself. Fleetingly, Michael wondered if there is something going on between them.

Once the funeral was over, everyone drifted off to do their own thing. The four boys had been assigned a tent that Ashton assured Lori, Rick's wife, that they would all be able to fit in, so they spent the majority of the afternoon trying to set it up. Eventually though, they gave up and enlisted the help of T-Dog - the black man Michael had seen driving the truck the previous day - who got the tent set up single-handedly in record time.

Lori had come back just as T-Dog was finishing up and had generously produced some duvets for them to sleep on as well as some pillows. Luke had spent some twenty minutes talking to her afterwards whilst Michael and Calum spread them out in the tent how they liked it while Ashton hung out with Glenn, trying to find something for himself to do to help the camp as a sort of thank you to them.

As it began to get dark, the camp came together and settled around a fire set up in the middle for some dinner. The boys were given some nicely cooked meat and fruit. The food was much better than the quartet had eaten in a long time, so they quickly devoured their food before retiring to their tent opting to spend the next couple of hours chatting amongst themselves as they one by one fell asleep sprawled out on top of each other.

Michael didn't fall asleep though. As tired as he was, his dreams were usually plagued with nightmares nowadays, so, after several hours of tossing and turning under Luke and Calum's strewn limbs, he untangled himself and silently ventured outside the tent. He sat just outside the entrance of the tent watching the small flames of the shrinking fire, thinking.

Michael didn't realise that people who weren't on watch were already beginning to wake up until a freshly picked peach was unceremoniously dropped in his lap, startling him out of his reverie. Michael looks up to see Glenn hesitantly smiling at him. Michael gives him a small smile back and thanks Glenn for the peach as the Asian man walks off towards the RV with his big basket full of the fruit. Michael rolls the peach about in his hands for a couple of minutes, hungry but not having the energy in him to actually lift up the peach to take a bite out of it.

A couple minutes later, Michael hears the tell tale rustling of someone in the tent behind him trying to untangle himself from the other two sleeping boys. Soon enough, Luke comes tumbling out of the tent's entrance, grumbling under his breath, and crawls next to Michael, leaning heavily on him as if he is about to fall asleep again; Michael knows from experience that Luke would do that if someone doesn't keep him awake. Luckily, Luke's attention is already diverted to the peach Michael still has in his cold hands.

"Are you going to eat that?" Luke asks, voice hoarse and quiet from sleep, but Michael knows that's just Luke asking for permission to take it for himself, so Michael hands it to him without argument, watching how Luke's tired blue eyes light up immediately. Michael can feel Luke's floppy hair brushing against his cheek uncomfortably, so he brings up a hand to swat it away but somehow ends up petting Luke's head until Calum comes out of the tent, dragging himself next to the boys on Michael's unoccupied left side.

Calum wraps his arms around Michael's waist tightly, letting Michael lean back against himself as he hugs him. He whispers _good morning_ to both Michael and Luke before getting up and wandering off elsewhere. Probably to harass Glenn into giving him a peach 'cause Michael _knows_ Calum saw Luke's one that he's nearly finished munching, ever the slow eater.

Finally, Ashton sleepily emerges from their shared tent and joins them in front of the fire that T-Dog is slowly building back up again. Calum trails over several moments later and hands Michael and Ashton a peach each, already tucked into his own one, and sits beside them.

Michael gazes at the boys and their new temporary home. It's safe here. The campers a nice enough even though they are still wallowing in grief over their lost loved ones; Michael hasn't actually seen Carol since yesterday after discovering her missing daughter in the barn, but then again Michael hasn't been awake or here long enough to really notice anyone. However, looking at them now, how they've changed, how they've survived, Michael thinks, _yeah, they're gonna be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give the boys more character and emotion as well as the others. How is it?


End file.
